1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree ornaments, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved Christmas tree self-watering ornament wherein the same selectively directs water to replenish a Christmas tree or a plant in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant watering devices of various types are known in the prior art. Plant watering during the Christmas season is particularly significant in that due to typically colder temperatures exteriorly of a dwelling with the securement and positioning of a Christmas tree interiorly of that dwelling, relative humidities are extremely low with attendant rapid drying of Christmas trees. Further, Christmas trees are typically cut and transported many weeks prior to their sale and accordingly are already in a state of water need. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,760 to Ambrose wherein a funnel shaped device is secured to bracketry associated with a Christmas tree for enabling a directing of water therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,687 to Raynolds sets forth a watering device securable interiorly of a vessel with a rigid bulb and reservoir directed medially of the vessel to direct fluid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,934 to Skaggs provides a self-watering plant device wherein a remote bracketry positions a reservoir in a spaced relationship relative to a plant with a flexible hose directed from the reservoir to the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,666 to Han sets forth a watering device for plants wherein a reservoir mounted on a bracket positioned overlying a plant directs fluid to the plant, wherein water is directed to the plant upon the plant losing weight due to moisture loss and simultaneously opening a valve to direct water to the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,129 sets forth a plant watering device wherein a rigid plant conduit reservoir mechanism is positioned relative to the plant utilizing an adjustment valve to meter flow thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved Christmas tree self-watering ornament wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in selectively directing water to the associated tree and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.